Difference
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: Nineteen was the age of marriage for a girl in the Greengrass family,so when Daphne came of age,her parents invited the only out-of-Azkaban Pureblood family to stay at their manor for a week or two,hoping for the young Malfoy to fall in love with their eldest daughter.What they forgot to consider,however, was the fact that opposites usually attract...
1. Chapter 1

**DIFFERENCE**

The Greengrass family lived in a big manor, with almost twelve individual rooms, three private gardens, and a small private lake; a house that had been inherited for generations. Unlike most of the Pureblood houses in Great Britain, this one was always filled with sunlight. It was a very beautiful manor- its gardens were always covered with colorful flowers, the lake sparkled under the sunlight, and the house itself was built to make its owners feel extremely comfortable. Some might say it was too big for a family of four, but nobody knew anything about the family tradition.

Every girl in the family had to marry a Pureblood, and her father was responsible for finding her a suitable, rich husband. So when a girl turned nineteen, her father invited a Pureblood family over for summer and asked them to stay for a week or two, so their children would spend some time together, and hopefully, fall in love. This had been their tradition for over a century, and for the prejudiced family members, completely undeniable.

The house was now serving the last generation; a man of the Greengrass family who had two daughters. The two were, perhaps, the most important girls the family had ever had, for they were the only remaining children of the family, and their marriage meant everything. Their names, Daphne and Astoria.

Daphne was everything the family expected from her. She was blonde and beautiful, loved her family, was a talented witch, and most importantly, a Slytherin. Her sister, however, was completely different. Like Daphne, she _was_ beautiful and talented and kind, some even said she had the most beautiful brown hair they had ever seen, but Astoria was never sorted in Slytherin, much to her parents' disbelief.

Solving twisted riddles and learning incredibly fast, Astoria had been a rather obvious Ravenclaw since childhood, but nobody seemed to notice. "She'll be what we all turned to be." They would say proudly. "Slytherin house will be lucky to have a brain like hers." But all their pride shattered to the ground when she entered Hogwarts. "RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat had shouted clearly, and though her older sister's supporting smile never faded, Astoria knew it too good; it wouldn't be the same for her parents; her ruling days were over.

Despite the great change they tolerated- something that hadn't happened for half a century- they were still a loving family, teaching their daughters to never leave each other's side. But then again, this was the calm before the storm, even if they didn't realize it then.

The second wizarding war came along, endangering and threatening their lives. Their father was having a hard time deciding what the family should do while the girls were away at Hogwarts, but he finally chose the path his fathers had picked ages ago. The family wouldn't take any sides. They would just sit back and let the others fight; just what a real Slytherin would do. Mr. Greengrass didn't allow the children to go back to school after the Christmas holidays, keeping them inside to fully protect them. None of them argued. But the real problem started with the Battle of Hogwarts.

Astoria begged her parents to fight against the Dark Lord, telling them how wrong it is to do nothing. She yelled from anger, saying all the things she had kept inside for years… she crossed the line. From that moment, Daphne became the ultimate princess.

Astoria didn't mind it at all. She never liked to be under the spotlight, and was glad to switch places with her older sister. She was glad to have some time on her own without sensing all the eyes on her. And then, the most important family event occurred.

Daphne Greengrass turned nineteen.

"This is perhaps the hardest thing I've ever done." Their father had said, staring at a list of Pureblood families. "Most of them are in Azkaban now… except… well, the Weasleys are most obviously off limits…which leads us to… the Malfoys."

The arrangements were done very fast. A friendly invitation was sent to the Malfoys right away, and they came along with bags and trunks to stay for three weeks. The golden ticket, Mr. Greengrass's friendship with Lucius Malfoy during his days at Hogwarts.

Daphne looked at Draco as he entered the room. He was tall, his hair a very pale blond, and every inch of his face radiated arrogance. Daphne snorted in disapproval. "Don't prejudge." Astoria whispered in her ear, looking at the young man with equal dislike.

"I wonder how the three weeks are going to pass." She wondered to herself.

On the other side, Draco Malfoy approved of the house. Unlike their own manor, it was very well- lit, with bright colored furniture and great big windows. After a few moments of admiring the place, he recalled he had to look at the elder girl. Draco Malfoy turned to meet Daphne Greengrass.

"We do know each other, of course." She said, shaking his hand with a small smile. Draco only nodded. His eyes still looking around secretly, Draco's look fell over the girl greeting his mother. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders elegantly, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Who's she?" he asked Daphne.

"She's my sister Astoria." She replied. "She's two years younger than us."

"I see…" he said, his eyes never leaving her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please let me know if you have any ideas for the following chapters. I'll be delighted.**

**Thanks to paulaa90, iheartweasleytwins, and JennyTodorova for reviewing!**

* * *

**DIFFERENCE**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Lucius Malfoy was glad to receive Mr. Greengrass's invitation. Ever since the final battle, he had been looking for a way to cover up for his mistakes and bring back his long lost reputation- something his huge amount of money couldn't buy him anymore. He had heard some things about the Greengrass family traditions, and that information made him even happier. The Greengrasses were a very well- known and famous Pureblood family, and if it was true that their oldest daughter had turned nineteen and were to get married, well, there could be no better option than his own son! Mr. Malfoy could already sense his victory; his reputation would come back. So when he read the letter, he accepted the invitation immediately with the kindest words he knew.

~PPE~

Draco woke up with the sunlight. Grunting and cursing under his breath, he pulled the covers over his head… and tossed them off after a few minutes. His body was used to his own dark bedroom, and this much light was just too unusual and irritating for his eyes.

"Why should my room have such a big, bloody window?" he groaned, pulling himself off the bed and forcing his feet to the bathroom. He took a look at his tousled hair and puffy eyes before washing his face. Something in his head was eager to make a good impression at the breakfast table this morning. "I shouldn't look like _this_," he spoke to his reflection in the mirror, straightening his hair. He stopped dead for a second or two, and then shook his head violently. "Nah, I don't fancy her already. She's not mine… I'm supposed to be with Daphne… why is it we always want what we can't have?" Muttering to himself, he walked back to his bedroom to put on something more proper, and then climbed down the stairs leading to the dining room.

The whole family was sitting at the huge table. His eyes immediately fell on the younger girl with the brown, silky hair. She was passing the marmalade to her mother, talking to her sister at the same time. Daphne had her hair up in a messy bun today, and was already looking at Draco.

"Morning," the young man greeted, sitting down at the table so he was facing Daphne.

"Oh, hi," she replied. Obviously enough, she had not yet approved of his arrogant expression "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Said Draco, not knowing what else to say. "What are we going to do today?"

Daphne shrugged. "Dunno. I can show you around the house if you want… we have to be alone anyway."

"Why don't you have a walk in the garden, dear?" Mrs. Greengrass asked. "You can show the lake to our young mister Malfoy."

Daphne only nodded. Draco glanced at Astoria, hoping to catch her eye, but the girl never looked his way. Draco felt humiliated. This was the very first time a girl didn't swoon in delight just to _see_ him. The girls at Hogwarts craved for his attention, but this one… she didn't even seem to notice he was there! _I'm not going to beg for her, _he thought, _SHE'S the one who should do that._ Something, however, told him that this was almost never going to happen.

Nearly half an hour later, Daphne stood up, giving him a meaningful look. He said a couple thankful words before getting up and walking away with the girl. He followed her through the wide, colorful hallways and corridors until they reached a big, dark brown, wooden door.

"This," Daphne stated, "is the back door. It leads to the third garden and the private lake… in case you need to know." She opened it, taking his hand and leading him outside. Draco did his best to stop his jaw from dropping. The garden was incredibly beautiful, with dancing begonias and glittering lilies… Daphne smiled at him. "You like it, don't you? Well, you're not the first one…"

Draco didn't exactly understand what she meant by her words, but he didn't exactly pay attention. Hand in hand, they strolled through the twisted path, talking about random things like Hogwarts and their jobs.

"I was really interested in being a Healer." Daphne said, looking at a bunch of magnolias. "But I haven't seriously considered it yet. Father believes I've got plenty of time to do so."

"My Father is really concerned in sending me to the ministry. He's got great influence in there, you see. The Malfoy name means a lot to them. I'd like to enter the ministry too, mind, but I don't exactly know which department to join yet. I've got enough financial support, so why bother working?"

"Well, people don't exactly work for money alone; they also work to gain some experience!" Daphne said hotly "Besides, I thought your Father had lost his influence in the ministry… you know, since the battle."

Draco didn't say anything. He remembered the past three years clearly. They had lost all their power in only a week; the ministry banned his father from any financial help, and if it weren't for the Death Eaters he turned in, he would be now sitting right in the middle of Azkaban. And although Professor McGonagall sent him a letter to attend his last year at Hogwarts, the humiliation he tolerated was soul- shattering.

"Draco? We reached the lake…"

"Oh- yeah…"

The lake was fascinating. Its clear water glittered under the sun, and it looked even better with the green grass surrounding it.

"Shall we sit?" Draco asked, hoping wildly to hear a negative answer "Or do you prefer walking?"

"Let's sit." Daphne purposed, appearing a napkin with her wand. "I love the view."

A few feet above, Astoria sighed in relief, pushing her window shut and collapsing on her four- poster bed.

"No, Astoria," she whispered to herself. "Keep yourself out of it. what you want will never happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**I was jumping up and down while writing this chapter; you'll know why pretty soon. I hope you like this one, everybody!**

**Thank you so much iheartweasleytwins, fantabulousz, and aleera for reviewing! You guys keep me writing!**

* * *

**DIFFERENCE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Draco Malfoy's life at the Greengrass manor was getting rather boring. There was really nothing to do, except walking around and watching the amazing parts of the house. His everyday job was to follow Daphne through the corridors or hallways, listening to her explanations and comments and accepting all of them… but that wasn't even the bad part…

Astoria didn't seem to even _notice_ his existence. No matter how hard he tried to catch her eye at the table every single morning, Astoria always ran up the main staircase as soon as she was finished with her food, leaving Draco alone with Daphne. The only times he saw her was during mealtimes, in which she didn't even turn in his direction. What made everything worse was the house itself. Built exactly for the old traditions, the Greengrass manor prevented any accidental meeting between the guests and the owners. The corridors meant for the guests were different than the others, so there was absolutely _no way_ for Draco to meet Astoria with an _excuse_.

It was nearly eight o'clock. The skies were turning into a dark blue, the nightingales slowly finishing their songs. Dinner was served long ago, and though everybody had gathered in the sitting room for an 'after- dinner' drink, Draco preferred to return to his room. There was no point sitting with the others when Astoria wouldn't join them. Besides, he didn't exactly feel like talking or sitting with Daphne.

Draco could now feel everybody's eye on himself- except for Astoria's, of course- waiting for him to take a more serious step towards the blonde girl… Merlin, even thinking about it made him shudder! Daphne was a nice person, and he didn't hate her, but he didn't feel anything when it came to her. The person he really wanted was Astoria… the one who didn't even know him.

"I can't go to her," Draco whispered to himself, running his hand through his hair. "I'm a Malfoy; and Malfoys don't go begging for girls. A Malfoy does _not_ make the first move."

This won't get you anywhere… a voice told him again, and it dawned on Draco Malfoy at once. If he wanted Astoria Greengrass, he had to change his ways. He had to be the leading one.

~PPE~

"We're going to the garden again, Draco." Daphne said as they walked through the familiar hallway, hand in hand again. She opened the great big brown door and let him go out before her, closing the door not so quietly. They walked down the same old path, listening to the sound of the birds and the summer breeze.

"I'm taking you to the small greenhouse over there," she said, pointing to a small, glass building that stood nearly twelve feet away. "In case you need to know." She looked at him doubtfully for a few seconds, then immediately turned her face to the ground, turning slightly red. Draco didn't understand why.

"My mother grows mistletoes there… she loves them." Daphne mumbled as they slowly reached the place. "But I guess we'd better not go in; I mean, it's too hot in there."

Draco turned to have a look around. Nearly half of the windows of the house were on this side. He didn't blame the builders though, it was a beautiful garden. Focusing on the building again, he thought he saw someone looking out of the window for a second or two… _I only thought so._ He told himself. Turning to face Daphne again, he found her surprisingly close… and he knew what was coming. He wanted to run, he wanted to ask her to keep on walking… but his mouth had gone all dry.

Daphne Greengrass was pursing her lips, looking at him with worried eyes… but then she slightly relaxed, took a deep breath, and kissed him.

Draco was beyond shocked. His mind was buzzing angrily, forcing him to pull away, but Daphne placed her hands around his neck, pressing her lips a bit harder against his mouth to remind him what to do. Feeling helpless, Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

~PPE~

"Patience…"

The purple curtains were drawn closed, filling the room with an unknown darkness. The bright red four- poster bed was occupied by a feminine figure with a long blue dress, her hair splayed out like a fan. Her hands were wide open, and her eyes… they were wet.

"Patience…"

She had whispered the word to herself more than a million times, praying for it to sink in. It didn't.

"I am too young. I'm not in the right age yet… she made him hers anyway… and he accepted."

Astoria didn't care if her sister took all her dearest belongings. Daphne could have her brains, her talent, and her whole room… she could even take over the tiny place she had in her parents' hearts; she didn't mind at all… but this one, this was the first time she wanted what her sister had. It was the first time she felt jealousy towards her. She was not supposed to feel this. She was not allowed to want the boy. Astoria Greengrass had no rights to even think about the wizard who was picked for her sister, and her sister only.

"I can't ignore the traditions…. But this is my life we're talking about. I don't want to ruin it because of some stupid rule…"

She stood up from her bed at once and walked straight to her window. Drawing the curtains aside violently, her eyes scanned the garden for any unpleasant scene. It was safe. She pushed the window open and allowed the warm summer breeze to fill her lungs. She already felt loads better.

"I am going to let him choose for himself, but I'm also letting him have complete knowledge about both of his options."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very sorry about this terribly late update. My internet was cut for some days, you see, so there was no way for me to respond to your reviews or anything... I hope you forgive me! :)**

**I need to give a gigantic thanks to iheartweasleytwins, pepperleaves, fantabulousz, sparrowflyaway, and paulaa90 for reviewing!**

* * *

**DIFFERENCE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Draco Malfoy had difficulties with eating.

He could hardly chew or swallow; not with Astoria sitting over there looking like _that_. Her hair was falling around her as usual, but there was something that made her look dazzling. It could be her dress; maybe… a dark green, curve- hugging, long dress… but Draco could barely remember being attracted to a girl because of her _clothes_. Still, there was this 'something' in the girl today that didn't allow him to take his eyes off her. To Draco's amazement, however, Astoria didn't even seem to know she had such an effect on him this morning. Calm and quiet as ever, she seemed to be pretty busy with her muesli. She threw a little glance around the table, her eyes suddenly falling on her admirer; and before Draco could find the chance to look away or wear his usual 'Arrogant, Pureblood' expression, she gave him a small coy smile. Draco was astonished.

Feeling the immediate rise of the temperature, he forced himself to stare at his plate instead. It was surprising, really, how the girl he fancied had chosen this specific day to attract him. Not that it mattered, though; her actions made everything a whole lot easier for him.

"I have to make a move too…" he thought. "Before Daphne finishes her breakfast to take me on another tour." So, pretending to be eating, Draco flashed her one of his 'Too- Attractive- To- Ignore' smirks, causing her cheeks to flush bright red. Draco was gleeful.

"Where do you want me to take you today?"

Funny, how somebody's voice can be _THIS_ irritating and annoying at times, Draco groaned, turning to face the older sister.

"Dunno…" he muttered, playing with his sausages. "I've seen pretty enough…"

"I wondered if we could go to the lake again," Daphne spoke rather absentmindedly, then suddenly turned to her sister. "Tori, what do you think? Will you join us?"

Everybody stopped dead at once. The adult Malfoys' expressions hadn't changed, but Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass looked deadly, glaring daggers at their elder daughter. To Draco's great confusion and disappointment, Astoria sighed.

"Maybe another time…" she muttered, standing up to leave. "I've- I've got something to do… some- err, readings."

And she ran up the main staircase, disappearing behind a bend.

Everyone started over their chitchats, and though Draco felt deeply displeased, he didn't understand the reason why Daphne looked so pale.

~PPE~

Astoria Greengrass was confused. Her sister, her parents' favorite, the beautiful Slytherin princess of the family, had broken one of the most obvious rules of the Greengrass family tradition.

_The girl and the chosen young man must be alone together, _it said clearly,_ and none shall accompany them. No other girl in the family shall meet with the man._ Both Astoria and Daphne knew all the rules by heart.

"So WHY did she break it?" Astoria asked herself, desperate to find an answer. "WHY did she ask ME to accompany them? She knew I wasn't allowed to go… Daphne will be accused for this." Astoria sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere.

"I'll just have a glass of water to clear my mind." She told herself, heading out of her bed and silently closing the door behind her. She could simply call for their house elf, Clancky, to bring her a glass, but it wasn't fair; he was surely asleep. Besides, the kitchen wasn't too far from her room; she just had to pass Daphne's room, her father's library, and the small music room to reach it. Tiptoeing, she passed her sister's quiet bedroom. It was the next room that made her gasp and stop.

Through the thick books and bookshelves, Astoria could hear her sister's muffled shout. She hurried forward and pressed her ear to the door.

"I don't want this! I don't want to do it again!"

"You have to." Her father snapped angrily. "What happened this morning? How could you possibly think of inviting your sister? Draco Malfoy has been chosen for you. Do not bring your sister in this."

"But I don't-"

"Enough!"

Astoria had less than a second to hide herself in a corner so her father wouldn't see her. As she heard his footsteps die away, Astoria's Ravenclaw brain worked wildly to find out the reason behind her sister and father's midnight talk.

~PPE~

"What happened yesterday morning?"

Rain was splattering hardly on the roof and the windows of the big house as the two nineteen year olds strolled through the huge sitting room on the third floor. Daphne was clearly worried; she was fumbling with her hands, biting her lip, and her face was as pale as the day before. She pretended to not hear Draco's question.

"What happened, yesterday morning?" he repeated in his usual bored tone. Daphne sighed before faking a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. "Nothing was wrong!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Draco smirked. "You and Asto- your sister, you both turned pale and started to stutter when you invited her to go with us! I don't know what's wrong with that, though… why did your parents look so… dangerous?"

"They didn't- well, maybe a bit… but still- there wasn't anything wrong with them-" Daphne mumbled, biting her lip again. Draco stopped, holding her on the arms and turning her to face him.

"I'm afraid you're too good at hiding a secret." He spoke sarcastically, wearing his usual smirk. "Just tell me the truth."

Daphne only frowned. Her brain was buzzing wildly, considering all of her options. _Should I tell him how I feel about him? Does he feel the same way? What will his reactions be…?_ But she knew one thing for sure; sooner or later, the truth had to be revealed. She had to tell him everything… he was her only hope; her only door to freedom.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth." She finally said, pulling him along as she took huge steps towards the sitting room door. "We're going to my room, in case you need to know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you very much, iheartweasleytwins, and emily1337 for reviewing!**

* * *

**DIFFERENCE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Daphne closed the door of her bedroom behind them, casting several silencing charms on it. She did the same thing to the windows and the walls before sitting down on her huge round bed. She gestured Draco towards a big, stuffed armchair with a hand, and then started to speak.

"There are only four days left before you leave, Draco." Daphne whispered clearly. "I don't want any of it wasted because of me. I need you to know how I really feel about you."

Draco was startled. He didn't want to hear any more of what she wanted to say. He wasn't a softie, but ever since the war he had been a bit more careful when it came to other people's feelings. Once again, he opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. _I can't hear it_, his brain screamed, _I don't want to!_

"I don't love you."

What the bloody hell…?

"I don't," she said again, looking at him straight in the eye. "I never did! You and I, we're hardly the right pair. I wanted to tell you this ever since we went to the garden for the first time but… there was no chance to do so…"

Draco looked at her with disbelief. "Then why did you take me to all these places? Why did you pull me along like an idiot, showing me the whole house and everything…? Why did you _kiss_ me the other day, then?"

"Because I had to!" she exclaimed. "Didn't you see? I tried to be obvious enough for you to understand! Why do you think I took you outside all the time? Because _my parents had to see us together_! They're the reason why I kissed you! They're the answer to all your questions!"

"I don't get it-"

"Listen. The day we kissed, I closed the door loudly so they would know we're going out. I could simply take us both to the greenhouse so I could comfortably snog you in private, but I didn't! I lied about the mistletoes! They're meant for Christmas, remember? The weather is really cold in there! It would be a great opportunity for me to snuggle closer to you!"

And the truth suddenly dawned on Draco Malfoy. All the windows he say on that day, the figure he saw by the window for a second, all the times they walked under the windows… it all made sense!

"I was supposed to walk you around the house so my parents could have a clear view. They forced me to kiss you. Just tell me, how do you feel about me?"

"I don't love you either." Draco said hurriedly, as if he was afraid for her to change her mind and fall in love with him all at once. To his relief, however, Daphne looked just as relieved and happy.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, smiling. "Well then, there's nothing left to do anymore."

Draco hesitated. this could be his only chance to win Astoria's heart… no one else could help him in here, except the vey girl who sat in front of him, looking gleeful.

"Daphne, now that everything's settled… d'you think you can help me with… Astoria?"

Her smile grew even wider, giving him a knowing wink. "I knew you fancied her." she smirked. "Don't worry. You were chosen to join this family, no matter which girl you want. My parents might not approve of your choice, but they'll just be satisfied enough to _have_ you. All we have to do now is to send you to my sister's room and have you explain everything to her in private." She gave a little sigh and said, "I really like Tori… I don't want to upset her… and she thinks I hate her because she's clever and beautiful. You know, we were really good friends ever since we were little… but never mind about these, now, we've got to hurry. You don't want to waste the remaining days, do you?"

"No," Draco smiled, getting up and following her out of the door, "Absolutely not."

~PPE~

"I'll go now." The blonde sister whispered, pushing him a bit forward. "I'm going to everybody else, in the bigger sitting room on the second floor, in case you need to know."

And she left. Draco turned to have a look at Astoria's door. It was white, with the girl's name carved on it in blue. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on it for three times.

"Yes?" Came a soft voice- probably Astoria's- from inside. Draco didn't say anything. Daphne had warned him not to speak outside of the room under any condition. _Nobody has to know, ever!_ She had said, as if she wanted to carve it in his head. Draco knocked again.

"Yes?" she repeated. "Oh fine, coming…"

The door opened suddenly, revealing Astoria who appeared to be wearing a loose brown cardigan on a knee- length, purple summer dress. She stared at him for a moment before widening her eyes in disbelief. "You…" she mouthed quietly, looking at him straight in the eye. She pulled herself together at once, closing her eyes and opening them again. "Yes?"

Draco walked in, closed the door behind him, and cast the silencing charms on every bit of the room. Astoria just goggled at him with wide, wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in an extremely shocked tone, watching him look around. "Who- who showed you to my room? This part of the house is strictly forbidden…!"

"Daphne did." He told her softly, locking eyes with her. "Can we talk?"

"Why, of course-" she mumbled, sitting on her bed. Draco sat next to her… he didn't like to be too far. And he started to explain everything; the tours, her parents, and most importantly, the historic kiss. Astoria seemed even more shocked when he finished.

"So- so she really did all this… for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nice sister you've got." He smirked, maybe for the zillionth time. He wanted to tell her he loved her right away and kiss her, but Astoria stood up, leaving him on the bed. She walked to the window and stared outside, where the rain had stopped falling down from the sky. She looked at the wet grass and the few gnomes who tried to catch some worms.

"Well, this changes a lot of things…" she finally said, never allowing her eyes to fall on the young man. "Mostly, and mainly, it changes my views and everything… I never saw this one coming… it has never ever happened before, you see… it changes _everything_."

Draco stood up and walked to her. Holding her by the waist, he looked at her with his piercing, grey eyes. She parted her lips to speak, but he didn't let her begin.

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you." He said, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her actions were immediate; as if she had been waiting for this since forever, she threw her arms around his neck and leaned in, pressing her body to his. His hands snaked around her and held her against him, and she sighed… ever so softly.

Down in the garden, the adults were having a walk through the misty grass, admiring the magical flowers while the men had a business talk. Daphne had joined them too, for she was too excited to stay indoors. Eager for some privacy, Mr. Greengrass looked up to see if the weather was good enough for him and Mr. Malfoy to have a bit of time alone together outdoors. His eyes fell over his younger daughter's window, wondering if he had just seen her standing by it. He raised his hand to wave when his eyes identified the figure… or more accurately, _figures_. Daphne, who was looking at her father, watched his eyes grow wide and his face turn slightly red, and immediately followed the direction he was looking… and she almost died.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so very very sorry for the late update! I had school, my gran was being opperated and I was living a very hard life... so, yeah, bear with me. But still, here's the next one, and I promise to update as soon as I figure how to bring my ideas on paper. **

**A very GIGANTIC thanks to Hannie597, Sola Weasley, emily1337, iheartweasleytwins, and paulaa90 for their wonderful, friendly reviews!**

**DIFFERENCE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Astoria broke the kiss, closing her eyes and opening them again.

"I'm still here." Draco teased. The girl's lips crooked into a small smile… the one her sister wore when she was worried. "Draco…" she whispered his name for the first time, her hands still around him. "How…?"

"People always want what they can't have, you know."

"Yes, I do… the same happened to me."

Astoria's cheeks flushed bright red, and her smile grew bigger… But then she remembered her Father… and her happiness vanished.

"Father will kill me… he just will. I wasn't allowed to attract your attention. I wasn't allowed to want you. You were, most specifically, meant for Daphne. This is… wrong-"

"Does it feel wrong?" Draco asked her.

"No... It feels right… It's just…" Astoria sighed. "I cannot reject my father."

"Sometimes you have to." Draco sighed "Don't let such a small thing change the direction of your life."

"Tell him the truth, Draco; will you?"

There was a few seconds of silence, her brown eyes searching his for an answer, his mind working hard. And then, his voice finally broke the silence.

"I will."

~PPE~

"I don't want to hear any explanations."

"But, father, you have to listen! It isn't Astoria's fault; in fact-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anything about your little sister's- seduction..."

"No! Father, I don't love Draco! And- and he doesn't love me! He loves Asto-"

"NO! Enough of the subject! You will marry Draco Malfoy, and that's FINAL!"

Mr. Greengrass banged the door shut and marched to his younger daughter's room. If he were lucky, he would be able to catch them together. He deeply hoped for the boy not to apparate… He reached the door with the blue name on it and stormed inside, not even bothering to knock. He found Astoria and Draco standing next to each other, their shoulder blades touching. Astoria hurried forward.

"Father!" she began to explain in a frightened, hurried tone "I have to-"

The hand he raised was clear enough for her to stop dead and step back. Mr. Greengrass started to speak in a low, deadly voice.

"Astoria Greengrass, you were raised to respect and obey the rules. You know them all by heart. You, young lady, were _not- allowed- to contact- the- boy- we- chose- for- your- sister- in- ANY- way_. HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE RULES? HOW DARE YOU DISSOBEY? HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT BOY RIGHT IN MY FACE, YOU FILTHY-"

"Mr. Greengrass!" Draco rushed forward, trying to find a good explanation. "She didn't do anything! It was I who came to her and-"

"DAPHNE SHOWED YOU THE WAY?!"

"Well, yes, but I asked her to… and- anyway- we don't love each other! We can't get married! Daphne and I, we both talked this out…"

"SHE HAD NO PERMISSION TO _TALK IT OUT_! I cannot risk my reputation boy… I told everyone about you and Daphne's wedding. YOU- are- marrying- my- OLDER- daughter. That's it."

His words echoed in Astoria's head unpleasantly, filling her eyes with tears.

_We can never be together_…

"You, Mr. Malfoy, your father shall not hear about this. That is, if you want to see my daughters again."

And he left.

Tears were rolling down Astoria's cheeks by now. They weren't, however, because of her father's words entirely, but for Draco's response.

He did not stop him… he doesn't love me… he wants Daphne. All those assuring words, the promise he made, the kiss… it meant nothing to him. Nothing at all…

A small voice in her head told her she had somehow seen this coming before.

_I mean, he's a Slytherin after all… and they only think of themselves alone… how could I be so blind…?_

She couldn't bear staying in the same room with him no longer, as he tried to envelope her in his arms and hold her. Boys were always the same; they held her and kissed her because she was cute and _different_ and everything, but never stood beside her when she reached a tough spot.

"Thanks for doing nothing, Malfoy." She finally breathed, pushing him aback and stepping out of her own room. Her eyes were completely wet when she reached a spare room in a far corner of the house, locking herself in it and crying her heart out.

Boys are not to be trusted… ever…

And she knew Draco was the last one she would ever meet.

~PPE~

If the girls had thought their father had gone easy on them, they were terribly wrong.

The idea of the wedding haunted Daphne's thoughts and dreams, and Astoria was locked in her room. Strictly forbidden to leave her room in any condition, Astoria was feeling rather too lonely. It would be pleasant to have a nice, long privacy after three weeks, if only her heart wasn't so broken. The good part, or maybe the worst part, was not being able to see the Malfoys off. Obviously, her father didn't want her and Draco to meet each other again.

_If only there wasn't this bloody wedding…_

Her father had started running around the house the moment the Malfoys had left, organizing the wedding and sending out invitations. A few house elves had been borrowed from friends and relatives to help Clanky get the manor ready for the wedding. Their parents had even bought Daphne a wedding dress, forcing her to try it on over and over again.

There was nothing left for Astoria to do.

The wedding would be in three months; exactly a week after her eighteenth birthday.

Draco hadn't regretted anything. He wasn't sorry for the event.

Astoria was supposed to deal with this, once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I need to endlessly thank iheartweasleytwins and paulaa90 for their support. This story would be discontinued without them.**

**I also dedicate this chapter to my cousin, Roksana, who was over- excited about this story, and that kind of flattered me, really.**

**Thanks to paulaa90 and iheartweasleytwins for reviewing!**

* * *

**DIFFERENCE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

If anything, the calm that ruled over the Malfoy manor was not the calm before the storm. It was the kind of calm one would feel after spending a nice week on vacation. Though, you couldn't possibly expect the whole family to feel it. If you went to Mrs. Malfoy's dressing room, you could clearly hear the stomping of someone through the ceiling. And if you knew whose bedroom lay above, you would be utterly surprised.

Draco Malfoy had been living an uneasy life since his return from the Greengrass manor. He thought, at first, that it was because of the lack of light and brightness of their house, compared to the Greengrass's; but as days passed, he slowly came to learn about his _true_ feelings. He was, even if he hated to admit, truly in love. And this was his first time to really _fall_, so he didn't know what to do. Not even a single clue he had. He even reached the point where he decided to go to his father for advice, but there had been no special point in doing so. All his father had said was that, as long as Draco picked a pureblood, it didn't matter who the girl was. Mr. Malfoy would approve.

Draco had been sitting at his desk since eight o'clock in the morning. In front of him, on the obviously expensive desk, laid a new piece of parchment and a quill. Groaning, he picked up the quill, not even noticing himself chewing on it.

"If I tell her everything…" he muttered to himself, "no, that would be too admitting. I'll be letting down my pride then." Her face flashed through his head at once, her hair falling around her loosely, her eyes twinkling… and he could once again feel her lips against his own… was he becoming desperate? No. But he couldn't even think of letting his pride get in his way to her.

"Oh bloody hell!" he cursed, then sighed, leaning onto the parchment to start writing.

Nearly half an hour later, a big, eagle- like owl flew out the window, growing into a small brown fleck upon the cloudy sky.

~PPE~

The curtains were drawn closed, the door safely locked when the apparition happened. The blonde girl appeared in front of the purple armchair, holding onto it to find balance. She looked thinner than before. So did her sister, of course, with pale dark circles around her eyes and messy hair. You could tell, easily, that they had been going through stressful days.

"He wrote." The brunette mumbled after seconds of just staring at her sister. Daphne's eyes grew wide.

"He apologized." Astoria spoke in the same emotionless tone. "And he seemed to be honest. That's why I called for you."

"Well that's perfectly wonderful!" Daphne exclaimed, hurrying forward to sit next to Astoria, whose expressions hadn't changed a bit. "Why don't you write back?"

"I don't trust him-"

"But-"

"-Or you."

"W- what?!"

Astoria frowned. "He didn't do anything when father was chomping my head off. And about _you_, I don't see why you shouldn't fall in love with him. I mean, you were in the same house, same age, same class… everything! You know each other too well! And he's far too attractive to be ignored!"

"Astoria, you have to believe me when I tell you that-"

"Well can you PROVE it?!" Astoria snapped, jumping off the bed they were sitting on to have a better look at her sister. Daphne only blinked.

"See? You CAN'T! You've been twisting me in your idiotic game all through summer and you don't give a damn, because you are the one who wins him at the end!"

"Astoria stop!" Daphne pleaded, standing up and gripping her shoulders. "Don't go babbling on without knowing the whole story!"

"Well then tell me!" the brunette spat. The sisters stood there, holding onto each other's shoulders, glaring daggers at one another. It ended moments later, with Daphne's tired sigh.

"I met Blaise…" She admitted, her eyes closed, "and we were writing this summer… and I'm- I mean we're- well, you know, planning to get together now."

"Oh…"

"… which is why I couldn't possibly be thinking of him as more than a guest."

"So, what do you think I should do?" Astoria asked hesitantly, letting go of her sister rather awkwardly. "I still am not sure whether to trust him or not…"

"Let me see."

Daphne picked up the letter, reading it over and over again. Her sister waited anxiously. Putting the parchment away, after reading it for nearly a hundred times, Daphne raised her head.

"I think you should do as he says."

~PPE~

She could hear the muffled sound of her parents' joyous chitchat from downstairs. She could most particularly hear her sister's voice, speaking in a tone she knew would win their attention. Putting on her thick black cloak, Astoria carefully placed the letter in her pocket, closing her eyes.

The girl who stood in the middle of the brightly colored room took another look around, then apparated.

The night was cold when she landed onto the earthy ground of the old garden. It was darker than she'd expected, the thick, leafy branches of the rusty trees blocking the moonbeams. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she drew her wand.

Before she could even think of whispering the spell, two arm- like figures wrapped themselves around her waist, a pair of warm lips attacking her frozen ones. She was helpless, standing there, being fiercely kissed by a man who despite being a stranger, felt familiar. After what felt like half a second, she managed to pull back.

"You-" she panted immediately after whispering 'Lumos' and lighting her wand. He was standing in front of her, his hands still holding her firmly by the waist. She pushed them off of her.

"You wanted to see me." she spoke dryly, doing her best to pull herself together and look emotionless. She was waiting for him to smirk; smile at least, but he didn't. He just stood there, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"So?" she demanded, raising her head a bit higher and placing both hands on her hips.

He grabbed her again. He hadn't even spoken a word when he pressed his lips to hers, this time more gently, running his hands along her figure in ways she couldn't resist. Her hands snaked up to his neck, resting over there to let her fingers tangle themselves in his hair, positively uncontrollably. Astoria was living in a world of bliss for what seemed like a second, before her mind took control. She pulled away again, panting and clutching onto her wand more fiercely.

"Don't-" she warned, chest heaving and falling with every breath she drew in and out. "Don't kiss me like _that_-"

"Well then how am I supposed to make you believe?" Draco finally said, still looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Believe what?" the girl spat, eyeing the young man with suspicion. "That you fancy snogging every girl you see?"

"Believe that I love you!"

Astoria didn't know how to respond.

"I love _you_, Astoria! I don't know how to prove it! I'm sorry about the night your father found out, and I know I'm a coward, and a worthless Slytherin, but, it's not my fault! I'm dying to change it, but this is how I've been raised… I just-"

"Stop. Just _stop_."

The girl stepped forward, putting her hands on his arms. Once again, he was captured in her eyes.

"You're not worthless." She whispered clearly. "I believe you."

And she was the one who captured his lips this time.

~PPE~

The sun was almost rising when she appeared into her room with a faint _crack_. Her Ravenclaw brain worked harder than ever as she changed into her nightgown.

If they succeeded to do what they had planned, her whole life would entirely change.


	8. Chapter 8

**And finally, behold the last chapter! I'm so excited.**

**A special thanks to paulaa90, Nuna Hatem, JilyEvotter19, mellarkable5678, and fantabulousz for reviewing!**

* * *

**DIFFERENCE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Astoria Greengrass was absolutely sure she was going to ruin the wedding.

She hadn't been able to eat anything since the night before, yet she had been throwing up all through the morning.

"Astoria dear, _please_ stop this- this _nonsense_…" Mrs. Greengrass pleaded harshly, dabbing her younger daughter's mouth in an obviously absentminded way. "The ceremony starts in two hours; you don't want anything ruined_, do you_?" She stressed the last two words as she turned on her heels, walking past her hurriedly.

"You have no idea," Astoria muttered, trying her hardest to keep her tiny amount of breakfast in her stomach.

…and people said weddings were calm and happy events.

She pulled herself up the marble staircase, chewing on her lips worriedly. She wasn't surprised to see her sister in her room, but the dress she wore was stunning enough to make her stop and gasp.

"I told mum I want you to fix my hair." Daphne told her as she came in to have a better look. "It seemed to be most convincing… are you ready?"

"Not really." Astoria muttered. "I'm feeling sick already." Turning to her sister, she asked, "Daph? Are you really sure-"

"Course I am!" Daphne said hotly, already sliding out of the white gown. "Everything will go as planned, I'm telling you!"

"But what if-"

"- where's the blue dress you were supposed to wear…?" Daphne cut her off absentmindedly, hurrying to the huge closet in the corner. "We don't have time, and we've got loads of hair to fix."

"What about mum and father, then?" Astoria pleaded, chewing her index finger's nail. Daphne turned to face her.

"We're the last remaining people to leave the house for the garden; in case you need to know."

~PPE~

Mr. Greengrass was happy. His guests had been enjoying the ceremony so far, and he'd found some wonderful young men to pick for his younger daughter later. Taking a hundredth look at his watch, however, made his heart skip a beat.

It was time.

The man walked to the main doors, standing there to wait for his daughter's arrival. He was nervous, excited; but he knew everything would go as planned. What could possibly go wrong?

The doors opened just as the music began to play, his daughter stepping forth and slipping a hand around his elbow. His mind was buzzing about the thickness of the veil covering her face, but he didn't pay attention. He had to concentrate on his steps… on walking the girl down the aisle… and on the Malfoy boy's expressions when taking Daphne's hand…

He looked happy. Good.

He turned to scan the place for an image of brown hair or blue dress, but found nothing. Perhaps his Astoria was too heartbroken to attend…?

Mr. Greengrass felt a flash of regret through his heart. Was he being too obsessive? The night he found Astoria and Draco together, he felt as if they were really telling the truth… but no; a man does not change his word. He was a pureblood, wasn't he? A man with a long line of pride and a huge amount of reputation to protect. He couldn't mess with all this just because his little girl had _fallen in love_ all at once!

_And the boy looks happy too._ He reminded himself, desperate to find an acceptable excuse.

He shouldn't waste his time on this now; he had a wedding going on over there.

Mr. Greengrass carefully helped his daughter to the end of the long, red carpet, taking another look at Draco and the minister before slowly walking back to his seat. The music stopped as soon as he sunk into the chair.

"Dear Witches and Wizards!" The minister of magic spoke. "We are gathered here today for a very special occasion…"

Daphne stood there in front of Draco, face hidden beneath the veil, bouquet clutched tightly in her hands. And in what seemed to be a blitz of a second, Draco reached out to reveal her face…

The crowd gasped. Mr. Greengrass's heart stopped. Draco Malfoy smiled… grinned, to be more accurate, wearing a gleeful expression.

The girl in the white dress had no strawberry blonde hair.

The girl in the white dress had no piercing green eyes.

The girl in the white dress _**was- not- Daphne**_.

She was staring at Draco with calm eyes, hair up in a bun, lips a rosy shade of red.

And this was the trickiest moment of Mr. Greengrass's life when he had to choose between his own daughter and the old traditions. He could clearly feel his heart hammering in his chest, pumping fresh blood into his brain to finally _decide_…

And if I go against the rules and traditions-

His eyes fell on Astoria's face. She looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes twinkling as she gazed back at the Malfoy boy… and- and he felt his eyes water with emotions…

The minister cut his thoughts off.

"…Astoria Greengrass, do you take Mr. Draco Malfoy as your husband, and stay with him through all the highs and lows of life?"

Astoria turned to look at her father.

Mr. Greengrass nodded, smiling.

"I do."

"- And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Astoria Greengrass to be your wife, and stay with her through all the highs and lows of life?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister chuckled. "You may now kiss the bride, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sighed, pulling Astoria close and kissing her. "Finally legal," he whispered.

Astoria smiled into the kiss.

~PPE~

The crowd was happily dancing to the music when a figure with blonde hair and a long, blue dress slid out of the front doors. Her eyes spotted her sister and Draco in the middle, a wide grin spreading across her face.

_It finally happened_, she thought gleefully. _Father let them do it… unbelievable._

"I wonder why a pretty girl like you is standing here alone, smiling," someone asked from behind her. "When a devilishly handsome man like me stands right here."

"Blaise!" she smirked, turning to be pulled into a tight hug that, eventually, turned into a kiss.

Now, if you stood in the brightly colored room and looked out of the window, you could see a crowd of colorful dress robes swaying to the rhythm of the music, centering two young women.

Daphne, who would be a Zabini in less than a month, and Astoria Malfoy.


End file.
